Nächtlicher Besuch
by Yury and Samusa
Summary: Wer nicht schlafen kann, bekommt Besuch und wird für seine Gutmütigkeit eventuelle sogar bestraft.


_Disc: Alles gehört wie immer Kubo Tite und wir verdienen kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte. Wir geben es nur Kubo Tite, wenn neue Mangabände da sind. _

_Genre: Humor_

_Rating: K+_

**Nächtlicher Besuch**

by Yury & Samusa

Die Grillen zirpten im Garten des Captains der zehnten Division, als dieser sich erneut in seinem Bett herum drehte. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Wie schaffte es Matsumoto nur jeden Tag aufs Neue auf der Couch, am Schreibtisch, beim Mittagessen oder... sonst wo zu schlafen, egal was um sie herum geschah? Wieso konnte er das denn nicht? Verdammt! So hatte das alles keinen Sinn. Er warf die Bettdecke zur Seite und tapste raus auf die Veranda, um hoffentlich beim Anblick der Sterne müde zu werden.

PLONG. Hitsugaya legte seine Stirn in Falten. Was war denn das für ein Geräusch gewesen? Angestrengt versuchte er in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

Eindeutig, dort unten bei der Straßenlaterne war jemand. Wahrscheinlich ein Penner oder eine von den Schlampen, die sich neuerdings in diesem Teil häufiger herum trieben. Er holte sein Schwert und pirschte sich langsam durch den Garten und zur Straße. Als er die Gestalt erkannte, die dort an der Lampe Halt suchte, staunte er nicht schlecht.

„Matsumoto?", sagte er völlig überrascht.

„Knuddeltaichou!", lallte Matsumoto mit der Sakeflasche in der Hand und fiel ihm glatt um den Hals.

Hitsugayas Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Sollte er sie für den Spitznamen zur Schnecke machen oder erst versuchen ihre Brüste aus seinem Gesicht zu bekommen?

Letzteres, denn er bekam keine Luft mehr. „M-Matsumoto!" Er drückte sie von sich. „Was machst du hier, mit einer Sakefahne, die bis zur realen Welt zu riechen sein sollte?"

Sie sah ihn wie ein Auto an, wenn denn einer von beiden überhaupt wusste, was ein Auto war. „Isch bin auf dem Weg su mir nach Hausche!", verkündete sie stolz, ohne auch nur daran zu denken ihren Arm um Hitsugaya weg zu nehmen. „Und du?"

„Ich wohne hier", entgegnete Hitsugaya mit einem Seitenblick auf seinen Fukutaichou, die einen sehr unangenehmen Mundgeruch hatte.

„Aber Taischou, seit wannnn wohnscht du denn bei mir?"

Na toll, Matsumoto war in Höchstform. „Tu ich nicht. Wir wohnen nicht zusammen." Zum Glück, zum Glück.

„Nich? Wieso nich?"

„Weil...", ja, wieso nicht? „Hey, das ist nun mal so." Er seufzte schwer auf. „Ich nehme an dein Orientierungssinn ist mit dem Pegel des Sakes geschwunden."

„Mein wasch?", fragte sie treudoof, dann begann sie zu lachen und wuschelte Hitsugaya durch das Haar. „Du schagscht immer so luschtige Sachen, Knuddeltaichou."

„Wahrscheinlich", meinte er augenrollend. „Von dir zu erwarten, du könntest es vielleicht doch zu dir nach Hause schaffen, wäre in diesem Fall hoffnungslos. Wenn du willst, kannst du auf meiner Couch schlafen."

„Auf deiner Couch, Taichou?" Wieder der treudoofe Blick.

Hitsugaya rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja...du solltest nicht so lange überlegen, sonst überleg ich es mir." Er spazierte los, jedoch schien sich Matsumoto nicht vom Platz zu bewegen.

„Was ist?", fragte er genervt.

„Bu bischt ja soooo süsch!"

Das Augenrollen wiederholte sich. „Ja, ja, schon gut, hier lang."

Torkelnd begann Matsumoto ihm zu folgen, aber schon beim zweiten Schritt fiel sie zu Boden wo auch die Flasche Sake in ihrer Hand zerbrach. „Auaaaa!", schrie sie laut los.

Hitsugaya, peinlich darauf bedacht von keinem seiner Nachbarn gesehen zu werden, half ihr auf. „Ist nur ein kleiner Schnitt, der schnell behoben sein wird. Keine Sorge", beruhigte er sie.

Mit einigen Stolperern schafften sie es endlich ins Haus und Matsumoto wurde bei der Couch abgesetzt. „Bleib sitzen, ich gehe schnell den Verbandskasten holen", befahl er ihr und eilte in das Badezimmer, wo er Pflaster, Watte und Desinfektionsmittel holte. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehrte, war die Couch leer. „Öh...Matsumoto?"

„Taichouuuu!♥", kam es aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

„M-Matsumoto...?" Langsam drehte er sich in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. „Was soll das werden?" Er wagte es kaum seinen Kopf in das Zimmer zu halten, war aber dennoch mutig und... wurde sofort von zwei Händen hineingezogen. Da das Licht aus war, konnte er nicht allzu viel erkennen, allerdings konnte er ungefähr erahnen, wo er gelandet war. Sein Kopf war auf etwas Weichem gelandet...und es waren definitiv keine Kissen.

„M-Matsumoto", brachte er stöhnend hervor, während sein gesamter Körper einem Schweißausbruch zum Opfer fiel.

„Pscht! Jetzt wird geschlafen, Knuddeltaichou. Isch brauche nur etwasch zum schmuschen, sonscht kann isch nich schlafen", lallte Matsumoto im Dunkeln und drückte ihn fest an ihre Brust.

Strampelnd versuchte sich Hitsugaya zu befreien, nur mit Kraft war da nichts zu erreichen. Matsumoto hielt ihn fest. Ob er wollte, oder nicht, er musste warten bis sie schlief und sich dann von ihr lösen.

Als er meinte einen langsamen und gleichmäßigen Atem zu hören, versuchte er sein Glück. Hier ein wenig schieben, dort ein wenig drücken und er musste doch... nichts ging. Matsumoto hielt an ihm fest, als ob ihr Leben daran hinge. Sie seufzte leise auf. „Schlaf, Taichou..." Die letzten Buchstaben gingen in ein kaum hörbares Schnarchen über. Die hatte gut reden, wie sollte er denn hier schlafen, wenn sie ihn halb mit ihren Brüsten zu erdrücken versuchte. Als würde das noch nicht reichen, begann sich Matsumoto hin und wieder an ihn zu schmiegen. Sollte er diese Nacht überleben, dann würde sein Fukutaichou niemals wieder die Gelegenheit bekommen sich in seinem Haus auch nur eine Sekunde aufhalten zu dürfen.

Durch die Anstrengungen all dieser erfolglosen Befreiungsversuche schaffte er es aber doch irgendwann einmal einzuschlafen.

„Taichouuuu..♪" Matsumoto saß an Hitsugaya Bett und strich diesem eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Wach auf..."

Doch Hitsugaya schien nicht einmal daran zu denken heute noch aufzuwachen.

„Taichouuuu", säuselte sie erneut ihm ins Ohr. Hm...gut, dann eben nicht, dabei hatte sie gehofft er könne ihr sagen, warum sie gemeinsam in einem Bett geschlafen hatten. Nicht dass ihr das etwas ausmachte. So friedlich und entspannt hatte sie Hitsugaya nur selten gesehen und er war einfach unheimlich süß gewesen, wie er da an ihren Busen gekuschelt geschlafen hatte, als sie aufwachte. Ihr Zeigefinger fuhr sanft über seinen Nasenrücken. Matsumoto stand auf und suchte die Küche, vorher sollte sie nur ihre Kleidung richten. Die zwei blieben auch nie wo sie hingehörten.

So, was hatte ihr Taichou denn alles im Haus? Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank und wäre beinahe zu Boden gegangen. Neben Melonen, sehr vielen Melonen, gab es nur noch Milch. Also gut, Matsumoto glättete ihr Haar mit den Fingern, dann ging sie eben schnell etwas einkaufen und würde erst danach Hitsugaya mit einem leckeren Frühstück überraschen.

Als Hitsugaya seine Augen öffnete und aus dem Traumland in die Realität kam, stieg ihm ein ungewohnter Geruch in die Nase. Es roch nach Kaffee...oder wie dieses Gebräu aus der realen Welt hieß...und nach frischen Brötchen. Völlig verwundert tapste er barfuß in die Richtung, aus welcher diese Gerüche zu kommen schienen.

„Ahhh, Taichou! Du bist wach!", kam es ihm gleich entgegen, als er Matsumoto und den reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch entdeckt hatte. Jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wie er die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte...und wenn er dem Temperaturanstieg auf seinen Wangen Glauben schenken konnte, dann war er soeben rot angelaufen. Verdammt sollten sie sein, Matsumoto und ihre Brüste!

„Kaffee, Taichou?"

Er ließ den Kopf hängen und versuchte so seine roten Wangen zu verbergen.

„Taichou?", fragte Matsumoto unschuldig nach. „Bist du so verschlafen?"

„Nein, nein", sagte er unsicher und steckte den Kopf in den Kühlschrank. Ja, hier wurde es schon besser. Das war sein Element. Hitsugaya wurde am Kragen gepackt und der Kühlschrank fiel zu. „Ich habe mich hier hin gestellt und alles vorbereitet. Tut mir Leid, Taichou, aber gefrühstückt wird am Tisch!" Schon schuppste sie ihn dort hin.

Gut, solange er ihr nicht in die Augen sehen musste, sollte es ihm recht sein. Den Kopf hielt er weiter gesenkt.

Matsumoto gab ihm ein dampfendes Brötchen und stellte ein Glas Marmelade dazu. „Lass es dir schmecken!"

Beinahe schüchtern blickte er von dem Brötchen direkt – das hieß ohne Umwege – in Matsumotos Gesicht.

„Was, Taichou? Stimmt was nicht?"

Nein, das Brötchen war doch weitaus besser zum Angucken geeignet. „Nein, alles in Ordnung", murmelte er.

„Sag mal, Taichou?"

„Hm?"

„Wieso lagst du heute Morgen an meine Brust gekuschelt neben mir?", fragte sie vollkommen unschuldig.

Hitsugaya befürchtete, nein, er war sich sicher, in diesem Moment röter als rot anzulaufen. Dumm nur, dass er gerade in das Brötchen hinein gebissen hatte und nun einen kräftigen Hustenanfall bekam. Matsumoto war sofort hinter ihm und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Geht es wieder?" Sie sah ihn besorgt mit ihren eisblauen Augen an, sobald der Hustenanfall vorüber war.

Noch nach Luft ringend nickte er zustimmend.

„Kannst du mir denn jetzt sagen, warum wir zwei ein Bett geteilt haben?" Sie stieß ihn anzüglich grinsend mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. „Oder bist du gestern doch mit uns feiern gewesen und hast einen über den Durst mit mir getrunken?"

„BAKA!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Die einzige, die etwas über den Durst getrunken hat, das bist du."

„Ich?", fragte sie, als wäre es das unwahrscheinlichste der Welt.

„Ja, du. Du hast ein paar torkelnde Ehrenrunden um eine Laterne gedreht und ich wollte dich eigentlich auf meiner Couch schlafen lassen, aber..." Na toll, er lief schon wieder rot an. „...du hast mein Bett besetzt und mich nicht mehr losgelassen. Du bist schuld!"

„Ach so", sagte sie treudoof.

Hitsugaya ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Und ich dachte schon..." Matsumoto schaute auf ihren Taichou.

„Was?", fragte er drohend.

„Ach...", ihre Zeigefinger aneinandertippend sah Matsumoto leicht beleidigt drein.

„Was?", kam es genervt von Hitsugaya.

Schmollend setzte sich Matsumoto auf ihren Stuhl. „Ich mache mir hier die Mühe mit dem Frühstück, weil ich glaube mit meinem Taichou läuft was und dann ist alles nur Pustekuchen! Hmpf, dabei schien es dir gut an meinen Brüsten zu gefallen." Herausfordernd sah sie zu Hitsugaya und machte nun ihrerseits das Augenbrauenspielchen.

Hitsugaya hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde jeden Moment vor Scham platzen. Garantiert war er so rot wie eine überreife Tomate.

„Taichou!", rief sie anklagend. „Jetzt sag doch was!"

Was? Er sollte jetzt auch noch reden? Genie hin oder her, er war bereits völlig überfordert und sehnte sich bereits wieder nach dem Kühlschrank.

„D-Das klingt als wärest du ernsthaft enttäuscht." Die Frau spinnte doch! Nicht, dass das neu für ihn war, er hatte nur nicht gewusst was für Ausmaße das Ganze annahm.

„Du bist gemein, Taichou."

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!"

„Das sagen die Männer immer!" Sie schmollte.

„Pfh! Was soll ich denn sonst sagen? Ich bin schließlich der, der als Kuscheltier missbraucht wurde!"

„Dreh hier jetzt nichts rum!", warnte Matsumoto ihn. „Nur weil ich betrunken war und mich an manche Sachen nicht mehr so erinnere, musst du hier nicht selbst den Verletzten spielen!"

„Mach ich doch gar nicht!", sagte er verteidigend. „Ich wollte nett sein, dich in deinem Zustand nicht in der Gosse landen lassen und anstatt meiner Couch ziehst du mein Bett vor." Die Sache mit dem Kuscheltier ließ er dieses Mal lieber außen vor.

Traurig blickte sie ihn an. „Aber du sahst im Schlaf so friedlich aus", seufzte sie. „Ist da nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen Zuneigung im Spiel gewesen?"

Okay, die Farbe rot schien sich in seinem Gesicht sehr wohl zu fühlen. „Z-Zuneigung?" Mastumoto schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich–ich hab jetzt Lust auf..."

„Uuuh, ja Taichou?"

„Melone!" Hitsugaya war auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank.

Matsumoto seufzte schwer auf. „Verstanden, damit wäre alles klar!" Sie stand auf und lief auf die Veranda hinaus. „Lass dir das Frühstück schmecken, es war mit Liebe gekauft! Wir sehen uns im Büro." Sie stapfte beleidigt davon.

Hitsugaya verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Wieso machte sein Fukutaichou ihn für alles verantwortlich, wo er doch im Prinzip überhaupt nichts getan hatte?

Wütend warf er die Kühlschranktür zu. So konnte er Matsumoto ja schlecht gehen lassen. Er eilte nach draußen. „Matsumoto!", rief er zum Gartentor. Mit traurigem Gesicht sah sie über die Schulter zu ihrem Taichou. „Was, Taichou?"

Hitsugaya fand seine Füße plötzlich unglaublich interessant. „Willst du...nicht noch weiter frühstücken?"

Er wusste nicht wie er dazu kam – schon wieder – aber sein Kopf fand sich plötzlich zwischen Matsumotos Brüsten wieder. „Du bist so süß, Taichou."

Er schluckte seinen bereits darüber aufkeimenden Zorn schwer hinunter. Am besten sagte er gar nichts mehr und ging in die Küche zurück. „Allein schaffe ich das sowieso nicht", plapperte er, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

Matsumoto setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin und füllte sich ihren Teller. Schweigen beherrschte das Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen, Shirou-Chan!" Auf einmal stand Hinamori im Raum und Hitsugaya verschluckte sich erneut an seinem Essen.

Hinamoris Blick wanderte von Hitsugaya zu Matsumoto und blieb an ihr haften. „M-Matsumoto-San?"

„Morgen!" Matsumoto biss in ihr Brötchen.

„Shirou-Chan, was macht Matsumoto-San so früh am Morgen hier?"

Hitsugaya konnte gerade noch verhindern sich zu verschlucken, erneut. Was sollte er denn da jetzt sagen? Egal was es sein würde, irgendwer wäre am Ende nicht mit der Antwort zufrieden.

„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen", sagte Matsumoto und wirkte dabei so locker wie immer.

Hinamori riss die Augen auf. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick zu Hitsugaya zurück. „Das war doch nur ein Scherz, oder?"

Wäre er nicht gerade am halben Erstickungstod, würde er ihr antworten können, doch hustend ging da gerade nichts.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, ganz so wie du das aufnimmst ist es nicht, Schätzchen", klärte Matsumoto Aizens Fukutaichou auf.

„Und was war es dann? Du Schlampe hast ihn sicherlich abgefüllt und ins Bett gezogen! Du nutzt deinen Körper schamlos, um alle dazu zu bringen das zu tun, was du willst. Es muss schön sein, endlich auch den eisigen Shirou-Chan herum bekommen zu haben, der sich bisher gut gegen dich wehren konnte. Normal hat er kein Interesse an dir, selbst als Fukutaichou bringst du es nicht und er muss ständig deinen Teil mitmachen! Du hast doch keine Ahnung von wahren Gefühlen."

„Oh, aber du", sagte Matsumoto seelenruhig.

„Außer mir würde keiner auf Shirou-Chan aufpassen! Er ist wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du auf seinen Gefühlen herum tanzt."

Das war der Punkt, da es Matsumoto Spaß zu machen begann. Provokant schlug sie die Beine übereinander und zog den Stoff über ihre Schenkel. Zusätzlich – es muss doch richtig wirken – legte sie ihren Ausschnitt weiter frei.

„Du bist echt unten Matsumoto Fukutaichou! Auf der untersten aller unteren Ebenen."

Hitsugaya hatte es endlich geschafft wieder Luft zu bekommen und auch der Hustenreiz war fast so gut wie vergessen. „Es reicht jetzt!", sagte er im gebieterischem Ton als würde er seine Division befehligen. „Matsumoto, hör auf dich in meiner Küche halb auszuziehen! Hinamori, ohne zu wissen was genau vorgefallen ist, solltest du mit vorschnellen Anschuldigungen vorsichtig sein. Hier ist nämlich nichts passiert. Matsumoto war betrunken, das ist richtig, aber mehr nicht! Sie hat hier geschlafen, sich mit einem Frühstück bedanke und später gehen wir ins Büro."

Schmollend begann Matsumoto wieder einzupacken, was eingepackt gehört. „Das ist alles Auslegungssache", nuschelte sie noch und erntete gleich noch einen bösen Blick von ihrem Taichou.

„Da war nichts?", fragte Hinamori noch einmal nach.

„Nein", versicherte Hitsugaya ohne auch nur einen Zweifel am Leben zu lassen. Hinamori atmete erleichtert aus. „Dann bin ich aber froh. Entschuldige, Matsumoto-San."

Matsumoto schmollte ein wenig und winkte die ganze Sache ab.

Nicht nur Hinamori war beruhigt, Hitsugaya war es erst recht. Soviel Aufregung am frühen Morgen und wirklich viel gegessen hatte er schließlich auch nicht gehabt.

„Shirou-Chan", wandte sich Hinamori schließlich an den Taichou. „Soll ich dir etwas vom Markt mitbringen? Ich habe heute nicht so viel zu tun und wollte daher einige Besorgungen machen."

„Melonen", sagte Hitsugaya ohne groß zu überlegen.

„Noch mehr? Du hast doch mindestens genug für den nächsten Monat hier im Haus", sagte Matsumoto.

„Das reicht niemals", sagten Hitsugaya und Hinamori wie aus einem Mund.

Matsumoto blinzelte. „Na, wenn ihr das sagt." Sie wunderte sich manchmal, wie ihr kleiner Taichou so viel in sich rein schlingen konnte.

„Okay, dann will ich mal los." Hinamori lächelte und verbeugte sich, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand.

Matsumoto wollte gerade einen Wortwitz machen und auf zwei Melonen aus ihrem Privatbestand hinweisen, allerdings schnitt ihr Hitsugaya das Wort ab. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, die Arbeit ruft."

Schmollend seufzte Matsumoto auf. „Schon?"

„Schon? Wir sind seit fast zehn Minuten überfällig!", sagte Hitsugaya.

Zehn Minuten? Was waren denn schon zehn Minuten? Allerdings sah sie ein, dass er Recht hatte und stand vom Tisch auf. „Also ab ins Büro!", sagte sie.

An diesem Morgen begann ein neues Gerücht die Runde innerhalb der zehnten Division zu machen, denn den Taichou mitsamt Fukutaichou gut gelaunt zur Arbeit kommen zu sehen, hatte sicherlich eine Geschichte. Leider erfuhr diese keiner.

ENDE

written: 31. - 7.8.2006


End file.
